Survival of the Fittest
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: What if the daughter of the headmaster had been on the plane? And the boys were all older. Ralph's life isn't the only one in danger now...will it bring him and a certain girl closer together or tear them apart? Better than it sounds. Please R&R!


**Note: Hey so this is going to be a typical girl on the island story but I promise it will be good! I'm going to cover parts of LOTF but some parts with be AU. Please R&R! Thanks! **

A girl of about sixteen years lied in the sand with her dark brown curls fanned out around her head, her hazel eyes were shut and blood dripped down from a cut in her neck. She looked almost angelic lying there, like she'd been hurt for a cause. In reality though she'd been part of a plane crash. A plane crash that would change her life forever. Had she had the strength to open her eyes, she would have seen the two figures approaching.

"Ralph! Ralph come over here!" exclaimed the first one. A boy of about fifteen who had a bulging stomach and kind brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses. A second came running up behind him and gaped as his eyes fell on the girl. He was fair haired and blue eyed, about sixteen and very handsome without a doubt.

He bent down and slowly reached out, touching the girl's cheek with his hand.

The girl groaned and stirred but didn't open her eyes. "Piggy! Get some water!" Ralph commanded.

Piggy got up and waddled off slowly.

Ralph sat and looked at the girl admiring her. She was very pretty and he felt like he knew her from somewhere but couldn't place where.

He reached out and touched the cut on her neck to see if it was fresh or not. It wasn't. But the girl jumped his time and her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and looked alarmed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked loudly, backing away from him and jumping to her feet.

"Please don't be scared...I-I'm Ralph. This is an island. We were in an awful plane crash. We thought it was only boys but I suppose it wasn't now that you're here..." he said, shocked that she was reacting that way.

She sniffed and straightened her fancy white dress out.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lillian. Lillian Marie Banks."

"That's awful long." Ralph smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Lilly. Just call me Lilly...oh this is ridiculous you won't need to call me anything. My father will send for me and it'll all be fine." she said, trailing off and speaking softly to herself at the end.

"Your father...wait a minute. I know where I recognize you from...your headmaster Banks' daughter aren't you?" Ralph asked.

"Yes. And would you mind telling me how this even happened?" she exclaimed.

"The plane crashed." Ralph explained patiently.

"I know that! I mean...nevermind." she replied, sighing.

"Why were you on the plane, if you don't mind me asking." Ralph asked.

"I was visiting my father at work during the evacuation. When they started loading the boys on planes, he made sure I was on the first one out so I'd be safe. I was up in the very front with the pilot. It was supposed to be a secret." Lilly explained quietly, blinking back tears. What was she going to do? Stuck here with a bunch of boys.

Ralph didn't know what came over him but suddenly he'd wrapped the girl in his arms and was trying to calm her down.

"Please don't cry...we'll find a way off. Like you said, your father will send for you." he said quietly and nervously.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she moved away a little so she could look up at him, noticing for the first time how handsome he was.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

Ralph shrugged...he really didn't know. Lilly was about to say something when Piggy came waddling back holding a coconut shell full of water.

"Oh good, she's waken up." he said, handing her the water.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lilly. And yours?" she asked, gratefully accepting the water and bringing it to her lips, not even thinking about the fact it might be dangerous to drink.

"That's Piggy." Ralph cut in. Piggy just nodded and then raised an eyebrow, seeing as Ralph's arms were still wrapped around Lilly. The two jumped apart and blushed.

"It's nice to meet you, erm...Piggy." Lilly said, remembering her manners and smiling. Piggy returned the gesture, shyly.

"You too. Anyways...Ralph! You've got to see what I've found!" Piggy said.

"Alright, let's see it." Ralph said. Piggy took off...as fast as he could and Ralph and Lilly followed close behind till they reached a clearing with logs. In the middle was a white, giant conch shell.

"What is that?" Ralph asked.

"It's a conch shell." Lilly replied, walking over and bending down, looking at it with admiration.

"I've read about those! You blow them and they make a loud noise!" Piggy exclaimed excitedly. Ralph walked over and picked it up, looking at it.

"Blow it, Ralph!" Piggy exclaimed.

"What for?" Ralph asked.

"We've got to see if there's anyone else that survived. To see if there's other people on this island." Piggy exclaimed.

"Go on Ralph." Lilly whispered.

Ralph nodded at her and then lifted the conch to his lips, blowing as hard as he could. A loud horn noise sounded and filled the air. Lilly clasped her hands over her ears as she was standing right next to him.

At first nothing happened, but then a small boy appeared and ran up to Ralph. Followed by another. And then some older boys. And then some smaller boys again, and soon a small crowd had formed. Piggy instantly tried to begin taking names and Ralph just stood there. They were all looking expectantly at him.

"What do I do?" he whispered to Lilly. She squeezed his hand.

"Lead." she urged.

Ralph cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but then some boys who looked his age came into the clearing. They were wearing black cloaks and were red faced from the heat. They all formed a line. In the front was a boy with red hair and an ugly face. Behind him was a boy with dark brown hair that was mean looking, almost scary. Next to him was a short, thin boy with black hair and a mysterious way about him. They stuck out the most. When they stopped walking, the boy with the black hair fainted. Lilly gasped and rushed over to him, fanning his face and trying to help him.

"Hello." the red headed boy greeted formally.

"Hello..." Ralph said and then turned back to the crowd.

"Attention everyone! We are having a meeting!" Ralph called out.

"Where's the grownups?" a small boy cried out.

"There are none. Just us. So, I think we should have a sort of chief to decide things..." he looked over at Lilly for her approval but she was still desperately trying to revive Simon. He didn't like the way the red headed boy was looking at her.

"Well...I say me." the red headed boy said, taking his eyes off of Lilly and and stepping forward.

"And you are?" Ralph asked.

"Jack Merridew." Jack stated proudly.

"Alright anyone else want to be chief?" Ralph asked.

"You be chief Ralph!" Piggy exclaimed.

"I said it first!" Jack snapped childishly.

"We'll have a vote. Now step forward and say your age if your one of the bigger ones." Piggy stated matter-of-factly.

"Ralph. Sixteen." Ralph said.

"Jack. Seventeen."

"Sam,"

"And Eric."

"Fifteen."

"Roger. Sixteen."

"Piggy. Fifteen." Piggy said.

"Simon. Sixteen." said the boy who'd fainted who had now come to.

"Alright, well that's everyone." Roger said.

"What about me?" came a small voice. All the older boys whipped around and stared at Lilly. Ralph smiled slightly.

"Of course." he said quietly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Lilly. Sixteen." she said hotly.

"Alright let's nominate." Piggy called out.

In the end it came down to Ralph, Jack and due to many nominations from the liluns who were reminded of their mothers...Lilly."

"All in favor of Jack?" Piggy asked. No one raised their hand till Jack glared at all the choir boys who reluctantly raised their hands.

"All in favor of Ralph?" Piggy asked. Half of the remaining raised their hands and Piggy counting.

"And all in favor of Lilly?" Piggy asked. The other half of the remaining boys raised their hands.

"Well looks like it's between Lilly and Ralph..." Piggy stated. Jack stepped forward.

"This is stupid! Women should be seen and not heard!"

"Shut up Jack! You're just mad you didn't more votes!" Ralph hissed, coming to Lilly's defense. She smiled at him gratefully before turning and glaring daggers at Jack.

"That's not true!" Jack snapped, then he grinned wickedly at Lilly.

"Plus, you're going to need your strength for other things, love." he hissed. Lilly felt a wave of disgust and jumped back. Ralph invoulentarily stepped forward and glared at Jack.

"You don't touch her." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and you can?" Jack snapped back.

Ralph was silent and blushed. Lilly stepped between them.

"I withdraw from the election. That means Ralph wins." she said, glancing meaningfully at Ralph.

"Alright. I'm chief." Ralph stated. Jack's temper flared visibly.

"Jack...you and your choir. You can be something too."

"Hunters." Jack grinned.

And thus the trouble began...


End file.
